Smart Minds Think Alike
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After being hurt emotionally by Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold have a talk with each other in comfort, which eventually leads to them working together on a science project, which eventually leads to Arnold and Phoebe falling in love with each other! Meanwhile, Helga, noticing Arnold and Phoebe's closeness, is conflicted. Will Helga accept the new couple or not? Arnold x Phoebe
1. Comforting A Friend

All right, I don't know which guest gave me the Arnold x Phoebe request (as they don't really put in a name... seriously, for anonymous reviewers, there's a little bar on top that's clearly for your online name. Just put your online name in, then write your review, it's not that hard.), but nevertheless, I hope they actually enjoy this short story! Also, as somebody who writes Arnold x Rhonda, along with a couple Arnold x Helga stores, I think Arnold x Phoebe is going to be a new challenge... well, challenge accepted! Let's see how well I can push this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"That stupid- ugh!" Phoebe groaned as she was sitting down next to her locker, ripping up a few photos when Helga came around and noticed Phoebe in a bitter mood.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Helga asked as Phoebe looked up from her picture tearing.

"I am a little angry right now, Helga. How would you feel if someone you really liked just started talking to someone and liking them behind your back?" Phoebe said in anger.

"Huh?" Helga blinked as she picked up one of the photos Phoebe was ripping up. "Whoa... those are all your photos of Gerald."

"Those WERE my photos of Gerald... backstabbing, insensitive liar!" Phoebe growled as she continued shredding more pictures.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, calm down, please." Helga said as Phoebe looked up at her. "Look, I don't know what happened to make you mad at Gerald, but..."

"Oh, you want to know what happened? I just recently found out he had his eye for SHEENA!" Phoebe growled, ripping another picture.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Helga said in shock. "Sheena? The pacifist girl?"

"Yes, Sheena. I overheard him talking with her, and he told her that out of all the fourth grade girls in PS 118, he was her favorite of the bunch!" Phoebe frowned.

"And... you're overreacting because of that?" Helga asked.

"You don't understand. Yesterday, I was hanging out with Gerald, he talked with me and I talked with him, and he said the same thing he said to Sheena today!" Phoebe growled. "I always knew he liked to flirt, but I never would have thought he used the same tactics on that other girl!"

Helga stared at Phoebe with wide eyes, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Phoebe, but to be fair, it's not like we didn't see it coming. We all know Gerald's always been a flirter."

Phoebe moaned in sadness as she looked down. "...I just thought he was the one... I guess I thought wrong..."

"Phoebe, wait..." Helga started, but Phoebe was already walking off in depression. Helga, concerned, started to go after her, but just as Phoebe rounded a corner, around the same time, one of the classroom doors opened as Arnold came out, and both him and Helga bumped into each other.

"Helga!" Arnold said in shock.

"Arnold!" Helga said in surprise... but not before shaking herself and glaring. "You know, Football Head, you have a knack of getting into my way! What is with that?"

"Sorry, Helga. I'll get out of your way." Arnold sighed as he walked off to the right and rounded a corner.

Helga shook her head as she sat down. "Arnold, what a pathetic loser! What a klutz!"

Helga then hid behind a wall as she looked around in concern. As soon as she realized nobody was looking, she gave a lovesick sigh as she pulled out her locket of Arnold. "Oh, Arnold, my little angel, how your cornflower hair sways when I look at it. How can I make you understand how much I love you? What can I do to help myself, why can't I be how I just want to be, with you in hand."

Helga gave a lovesick sigh... before shaking her head. "What am I doing? I don't have time for an Arnold love monologue! My best friend is hurt!"

With that, Helga quickly ran off in the general direction where Phoebe went... little realizing that Arnold had also went that general direction.

* * *

Arnold was looking over his list of homework when he heard some sniffling. He looked up and noticed Phoebe was sitting nearby, holding herself, looking like she was about to cry. Arnold, being the concerned person he was, went over to her. "Hey, Phoebe."

"Hm? Oh... hi, Arnold." Phoebe looked up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Arnold asked as he sat down next to her.

Phoebe sighed as she looked down. "Not really."

"Are you... up for telling me what's wrong?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe looked up to the concerned boy, clearly worried for her. Phoebe sighed as she looked down. "I've been... hurt emotionally by somebody I thought I knew..."

"It's not Helga, is it? I thought you two were good friends." Arnold said in concern.

"No, it's not Helga." Phoebe shook her head. "It's actually your friend, Arnold."

"Gerald?" Arnold said in surprise. "What did he do to you?"

"Well..." Phoebe sighed. "You know how me and him always look at each other and we blush every once in a while and we act... nice to each other?"

"Yeah?" Arnold asked.

"Well... the other day, I was hanging out with Gerald on a... I guess you can say it was a date, I guess... or a study group, whichever you prefer. Either way, we were talking with each other and Gerald goes into this little speech and he said that I was his favorite girl in the world..." Phoebe explained.

Arnold's eyes widened as he frowned. "I think I've heard of that tactic from Gerald. I guess he attempted the same thing with another girl and you saw it."

"Yes..." Phoebe looked down and sniffled. "I didn't think he would do the same... I thought what me and Gerald had was a... special thing."

Arnold looked down as he put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Listen... Phoebe... I can't speak for Gerald for what he did... I mean, for the longest time, everyone agrees, you and Gerald make the cutest couple... but there are times when Gerald can be really insensitive... I'm still his friend, but there are times he doesn't know any better... I'm not saying go back to him, but what you want to do is up to you..."

Phoebe looked up to Arnold as she pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Arnold. You do know how to give the right type of advice. But... but I think I'm done with Gerald. I gave him a chance, but if he wants to flirt with other girls... who am I to stop him?"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." Arnold said, feeling bad for the poor, upset girl. "You look like you want to clear your mind... would you like anything?"

"I guess... I guess I could use a shoulder to cry on." Phoebe sighed.

Arnold gave a warm smile as he offered her his hand. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Phoebe looked up and nodded. "I think I need that. Thank you, Arnold."

Arnold smiled as he took Phoebe by the hand and the two started going off. Little did the two realize was that Helga was watching the whole thing, looking shocked.

"How does Arnold do it? Always try to do the right thing?" Helga paused. "Well, I guess Phoebe does need to feel better about herself. Well, while Arnold makes her feel better, I have a little appointment..."

Helga frowned as she started to march off. "Because if I see Gerald's face around here, I am going to punch him for hurting my best friend!"

* * *

"Thanks for the walk home, Arnold." Phoebe smiled as she looked towards Arnold as they reached Phoebe's place. "I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad to hear it." Arnold smiled towards Phoebe. "Hey, if you ever have any more problems, you know you can talk to me or Helga, right?"

"Of course." Phoebe giggled. "Thanks, Arnold."

"No problem. I'm glad I can help." Arnold smiled, but before he could turn around...

"Uh, Arnold?"

Arnold turned to Phoebe in confusion. "Yes?"

"Well... I was wondering... tomorrow, could you... may be... help me out with a school project I've been working on?" Phoebe asked. "You know, the science fair is coming up soon, and I asked Helga already if she wanted to be my partner, but she said she was planning on pairing up with Nadine for her project."

"Really?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Helga and Nadine partnering up for a science project." Phoebe said. "I think it's because Rhonda doesn't really love science all that well... I mean, not as much as I do, but... well, could you help me?"

Arnold paused as he gave a smile. "Sure, Phoebe. When do you want to start?"

"Well... like I said, tomorrow is fine... unless you want to do it the next day?" Phoebe asked, a little nervous.

"No, no, tomorrow is fine by me." Arnold smiled. "To tell you the truth, I needed a partner for the science fair, and Gerald was already teaming up with someone, and I had a hard time finding someone else to pair with."

"That's great!" Phoebe smiled as she was about to close the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

"Okay, Phoebe. See you then!" Arnold nodded as Phoebe closed the door.

Phoebe gave a slight giggle as she gave a sigh... then her eyes widened. "Wait, what is wrong with me?"

Phoebe held her head in confusion. "How did..."

Phoebe shook her head. "I won't think on it too hard... after all, Arnold is for Helga. I don't want to upset Helga... besides, it's just a science project, nothing's going to change... right?"

Phoebe chuckled to herself. "Yeah... it's just a small science project. I think it'll be fun!"

With that, Phoebe went up to her room as she started to lay out her homework.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter out of the way! How'd you like it? It's only the first chapter of this little Arnold x Phoebe adventure, so keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Having Conflictions

Okay, well, it's been a long while since THIS story had been updated, and since this is getting a bit of steam, I figured, why not give it an update? Keep in mind, guys, this may take a while for me to get it back on track, so just be patient with me! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Phoebe felt a little more relaxed as she was focusing on her homework. In fact, it kept her mind off of a lot of things that went on... but there was one thing she couldn't get off her mind... and it was Arnold's charming little smile when he agreed to help her with her science project.

 _"He does have a cute and charming smile, doesn't he?"_ Phoebe giggled. Phoebe yelped as she tried to shake her head. _"What am I doing? Ugh, I just went through a horrible betrayal. The last thing I need to think of is another boy... who is very nice, charming, and has a way with words..."_

Phoebe yelped as she shook all thoughts of Arnold off her mind. _"Why the heck is Arnold on my mind right now? Yes, he's nice, but I wouldn't want to go out with him..."_

Phoebe paused as she swiveled her chair a bit. _"Would I?"_

Almost a couple minutes later, Phoebe had just set her homework aside and was now drawing on a blank sheet of paper, doing the pros and cons of Arnold.

 _"Okay... pros... Arnold is charismatic. He always knows the right things to say. He is always nice to talk to. And while a bit naïve, he always means well. Cons... if a girl ever went near him, Helga gets angry. If some girl flirts with him, Helga gets extremely jealous. I would be betraying Helga's trust and friendship..."_ Phoebe read from the pros and cons. Phoebe looked satisfied as she ripped the paper up to bits and threw it in the trash. _"That should settle that then. Any feelings I would have for Arnold should just be strict friendship."_

As Phoebe decided to set up her homework once again, she hummed a bit as she tried to focus on a problem assigned for her. But all of a sudden, another thought came to her head.

 _"I wonder if Arnold would be willing to snuggle and hug..."_ Phoebe smiled happily... then yelped as she growled. _"Oh my goodness, I'm thinking of him again! Snap out of it, Phoebe! You have... have..."_

Phoebe paused as she frowned. _"Oh right, I'm not interested in Gerald anymore... but how am I going to do this? I can't just be having feelings for Arnold now! I mean, I only knew him for... well, technically, I guess we've been sort of friends for a couple of years... but even SO!"_

Phoebe held her head as she sighed, "Oh, this is so confusing..."

* * *

All the while, as Arnold was heading straight home, he noticed that Gerald was sitting on the steps of the boarding house.

"Hey man!" Gerald smiled. "Ready to go?"

Arnold gave a slight frown as he started to go upstairs. Gerald shook his head in shock as he frowned, "Arnold, my man, what is with the cold shoulder?"

Arnold gave a sigh as he turned to Gerald, "Gerald, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course." Gerald nodded. "Always have been."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Then answer me this question. Friends let other friends know about escapades, right?" Arnold said.

"Yes..." Gerald said.

"And they wouldn't betray other friends, right?" Arnold asked.

Gerald started feeling uncomfortable as he rubbed his hair. "I... I'm not liking where you're going with that voice, Arnold..."

"Look, I talked with Phoebe today and she looked upset." Arnold frowned.

That made Gerald yelp as he said, "Is she okay?"

"I don't think she will be if she sees you ever again..." Arnold said.

"Me?" Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would she be upset wi-"

Gerald's eyes widened in shock as he yelped.

"Yeah... I think you know why." Arnold frowned.

"Look, man, I'm sorry, but it's not my fault. You know I just happen to flirt at any cute girl I see!" Gerald said nervously.

Arnold raised an eyebrow... as Gerald groaned. "I... may have made Sheena blush a bit when I said she was cute and my favorite girl."

"...wow. Gerald, you're a good person, I know that, but you can be pretty insensitive as well. And besides, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You want to make things right, you better talk with Phoebe." Arnold said as he shut the door.

Gerald just stood in shock as he groaned, holding his head as he started going down. "Gerald, you really messed up this time..."

* * *

In the Pataki household, Helga was laying down on her bed, thinking about Phoebe's well-being as she looked up at the ceiling. _"I hope Arnold managed to cheer up Phoebe. What am I saying, of course he will, he's Arnold. He can cheer up anyone at the drop of a pin. I'm sure by tomorrow, things will be back to normal for Phoebe."_

Helga sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. _"...though ever since the broken leg incident, I have been careful in trying to overload Phoebe with work... I mean, she's a great friend to have... but she can be stepped on quite a lot of times... I'm just glad I was able to find someone like Phoebe. She's not only smart, but she understands my plights..."_

Helga snapped her fingers as she smiled. _"I got it! Tomorrow, during recess, I'll talk with her and try to get her with another guy! That'll get things even with Gerald AND I can stick it up his!"_

Helga hummed a bit as she pulled out a list of the boys as she looked over it. _"The question is, who can I put her with? Maybe I can pair her with Brainy, get him out of my hair while I pronounce my love for Arnold alone... no, he'd still find his way through me, regardless. Curly? No way, he's too nuts, and I think he's way too interested in Rhonda right now? Sid? Well... paranoia can be good against intelligence... but no way, I don't think he would... Harold? No way for sure. I don't think those two are compatible at all..."_

Helga moved down the list a little while as she spotted one name that raised her eyebrow. _"Arnold? How did his name end up on the potential single boys list? That can be remedied easily..."_

Helga was about to reach for a marker... before she stopped. _"Arnold and Phoebe... would it be possible?"_

It was then Helga started entertaining the notion. _"Well, if what I saw today meant anything, Phoebe did seem a little more comfortable around Arnold. And Arnold felt pretty good around Pheebs as well. And even before that, there was the time Arnold got Phoebe out of the room all because of her little incident... and then there was the time he helped her with a recitation she got nervous for... then there was the time Phoebe and Arnold went separate from the group... yeah, I was with them that day... she was stuck on one of the steps of the mysterious house we were exploring, and Arnold was trying to get her out... I remember I was holding onto Arnold's chest... and man, was I feeling good... I don't think I even... wait... could it be?"_

Helga groaned as she held her head. _"One side is telling me my best friend is going to betray me, but the other side is telling me that if Phoebe and Arnold ARE interested in each other, maybe I should just let them be a couple..."_

Helga held her head as she groaned. _"But which side is right?"_

* * *

And the second chapter is done! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any suggestions for this story, please leave them through PMs/Private Messages. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Phoebe Moves On

Let's get this next chapter on the road again! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Phoebe was already getting out as she noticed Helga was standing nearby, on the steps.

"Good morning, Helga." Phoebe chirped.

"Yeah, yeah." Helga rolled her eyes as she motioned her over. "Let's just get to the bus."

Phoebe just gave a sigh as she just followed Helga. "My, aren't you chipper."

"I had a bit of a... busy night." Helga groaned, holding her head.

"Writer's block?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Helga sighed. "Say, are you doing okay? I know you were upset yesterday because of Gerald."

Phoebe paused... then sighed as she and Helga arrived at the bus stop. "I'm doing all right now. But after everything that Gerald had done behind my back, I just don't think I can see him the same way as I used to. I mean, I don't mind being friends with him, but I just... well..."

"Don't share the same sentimental feelings you once had?" Helga paused as she looked at Phoebe. "You know, Pheebs, sometimes, there are things that you just have to let go."

"Like how you can never let go of your love for Ice Cream, no matter how hard you try?" Phoebe asked.

Helga raised her unibrow up as she frowned, "Don't try to rile me up. Anyway, the point is, you don't need Tall Hair Boy. You're smart, you're beautiful in your own way, and I'm sure any guy would be lucky to treat you right."

Phoebe paused as she nodded, sighing. "Maybe you're right, Helga..."

Helga smirked. "Heh, I know I'm right. Come on, our bus has arrived."

Phoebe looked up and noticed, that indeed, the bus had just went around the corner as the two entered inside. As Phoebe sat down next to Helga, she noticed Arnold was sitting not too far away. She yelped as she picked up a book, and started to look inside, blushing furiously.

She did not dare tell Helga that she had some odd, lingering feelings for Arnold, Lord KNOWS that she would look at someone the wrong way. Helga raised an eyebrow as she looked over... and noticed Gerald, who was happening to sit right next to Arnold. She frowned as she looked at the book reading girl next to her. "Don't worry, Pheebs, he's not looking this way."

Phoebe gave a sigh in relief, having realized that Helga thought Phoebe had noticed Gerald, but her eyes kept being glued to the book as she said, "If you don't mind, I like to stay like this until school."

Helga shrugged. "Your funeral."

Phoebe sighed as she kept her nose inside the book. Helga paused as she looked around, thinking to herself.

 _"Next order of business... look over to find a new boyfriend for Phoebe! I'm sure she'll appreciate the trouble."_ Helga nodded as she looked over towards all the boys. _"Not Sid, not Stinky, definitely not Harold... for sure not Curly... Peapod Kid? Maybe... hey, now that I think about it, why IS his name Peapod Kid? I mean, I know I casted him as a peapod in that food groups play we did, but... then again, did we just not remember his name? Note to self, find out Peapod Kid's true name. Okay, moving a little further..."_

It wasn't until her eyes settled on Arnold as she gave a smile. _"Ah yes, Arnold... the love of my life, and the nicest boy that burns my..."_

Helga gave a slight blink of her eyes as she looked at both Arnold and Phoebe, as another thought entered that said, _"These two work so well together..."_

Helga gave a frown as she slapped herself. _"No! Not this again! Okay... okay... I don't know what's going on with me today, but I just can't... and yet..."_

Helga held her head. "I am so conflicted..."

"Hm?"

"Huh?" Helga turned to see Phoebe had turned to her.

"Did you say something?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Helga shook her head. "I don't think so."

Phoebe just looked at Helga for a mere moment before turning back towards her book.

* * *

Later on, when recess time came rolling around, Phoebe was putting her books away at her locker, and was about to close her locker up when she heard a voice.

"Hey, Phoebe, Phoebe, my main gal!"

Phoebe just gave a groan as she closed her locker, a smiling Gerald standing right behind the door of the open locker. "Hello, Gerald. How are you?"

Gerald laughed. "Man, you know, things have never been so great."

"Huh-uh. Sure. How's your new girlfriend?" Phoebe said in a silent fury.

Gerald looked at Phoebe as he laughed. "New girlfriend? Surely, you're joking, my little lady."

"Joking? Really? Then how come I saw you flirting with Sheena, telling her the same thing you said to me, and I quote, 'the sweetest, yet nicest girl that a man like me has ever laid his eyes on'?" Phoebe frowned, raising an eyebrow.

Gerald yelped a bit as he said, "Er, well, I say that to every girl I see."

Gerald's eyes widened as he realized what he said. Phoebe, on the other hand, frowned as she said, "Do you want a shovel just so we can have that grave get deeper?"

The boy looked over at Phoebe in worry as he said, "Look, Phoebe, I'm sorry if I did that, it was an honest mistake!"

Phoebe sighed as she said, "Gerald... you're a good guy, I'm sure. And I know that you are a good person deep down, but you flirt with just about any girl you see and... well, I just can't go with somebody that can flirt with the first pretty face he sees."

Gerald paused as he looked down. "So... I guess I can't take you back, then?"

"Don't get me wrong, Gerald. I don't mind being friends with you... but you hurt me too deep. I can't go out with you again. I'm sorry, but I can't." Phoebe said as she started to go off. "I have to go. Helga needs me for something important."

As Phoebe went off, Gerald looked down in disappointment as he sighed. At least she's willing to be friends, so that was about as much as he could get...

Phoebe gave a sigh as she started to go around the corner... accidentally bumping into someone.

"I am so..." Phoebe started to get up... then yelped as she noticed that she had bumped into Arnold. "Arnold, I-I am so sorry."

Arnold sighed as he got up, collecting his books. "That's okay. Not the first time I bumped into someone at a corner."

Phoebe blushed a bit... before turning to Arnold. "I... I guess you heard all of my conversation with Gerald."

"I did." Arnold sighed. "I'm sorry you had to talk with him."

"I knew it had to happen eventually." Phoebe shrugged. "By the way, still on for that science project?"

Arnold nodded. "Of course! Did you have a project in mind?"

Phoebe paused as she blushed. "I got... quite a few ideas."

"All right. I'll come on over to your place and we'll discuss ideas." Arnold smiled. "Guess I'll see you after school."

Phoebe nodded as she said, "Of course! We'll talk more later!"

As Arnold and Phoebe walked together towards the outdoors, Arnold didn't notice a distant blush that started to grow on Phoebe's face.

* * *

With that, the third chapter has ended! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any suggestions for this story, please leave them through PMs/Private Messages. Also, I would like to thank MarioDS01 for giving me a few ideas that will be coming up in the next couple of chapters! Just a heads-up for ahead of time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Arnold and Phoebe's Science Project Idea

Time for the next chapter! Again, I'd like to thank MarioDS01 for some of the ideas here! Not quite all of them, but there's a hint of an idea in there! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back home, Arnold." Phoebe smiled towards the blonde haired boy as both of them were at the steps of Phoebe's place.

Arnold just gave a small smile as he said, "You're welcome, Phoebe. But you know I would do it for anyone, right?"

"Of course." Phoebe said as she opened the door. "You want to come in and we can get started?"

Arnold gave a nod. "Sounds like a plan."

With that, Arnold had followed Phoebe inside as Arnold smiled, "You know, I can't believe the day just flew by pretty fast."

"Ah, so you've breezed through that pop quiz, did you?" Phoebe smirked. "Just don't get too cocky. Remember, I'm the smart one."

Arnold sighed. "Phoebe, didn't we talk about this some time ago? You may be smart, and I won't deny that you're very smart, but there is such a thing as being too smart..."

"...for my own good, yes, I am quite aware of my flaw." Phoebe said as she sat down at the kitchen table, Arnold sitting alongside her. It wasn't until Phoebe noticed that Arnold's hand had briefly touched hers for a mere moment that she started blushing.

 _"No! Not again! Why am I blushing around him?"_ Phoebe thought in worry. In the corner of her eyes, she noticed Arnold was examining her face as she almost squeaked. _"Oh no! He noticed!"_

"Are you okay, Phoebe? Your face looks red." Arnold noted.

"Oh, I'm fine, really... you know, it's a little hot in here, I think I should open a window to get some cool air in." Phoebe started saying as she got up and started to walk off towards the kitchen.

Arnold could only raise an eyebrow, but gave a small smile towards her anyway. _"She is pretty cute when she's all flustered..."_

Arnold's eyes widened in shock as he turned away for a brief moment. _"What am I doing? Why am I thinking Phoebe is cute? She just went through a break-up!"_

As Arnold was shaking his head, Phoebe didn't notice as she started opening a window and sighing in relief. _"Hope that bought some time... just repeat to yourself, Phoebe... Arnold is your friend... Arnold is your friend..."_

Of course, as Phoebe turned around, she noticed Arnold, who was recovering from the head shaking, was staring at her intently.

 _"...Arnold has a very adorable fa- dang it!"_ Phoebe shut her eyes. "Um... so... what do you think we should do?"

"Hm?" Arnold looked at Phoebe in confusion.

"For our project. What should we do for our project?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, right, of course, of course." Arnold said as Phoebe sat down. "Well... anybody can do a baking soda volcano, so that's out of the running."

"And yet, baking soda volcanoes ALWAYS gets the blue ribbons in science fairs... I mean, what IS up with that cliché, anyway?" Phoebe smiled.

"I know, right? I mean, come on, making fake lava and setting up a fake volcano, while cool, it's nothing new, yet judges treat it like it's a new thing? I don't think that's how that works!" Arnold frowned.

"What we need is a project that's new, something fabulous!" Phoebe smiled as another thought had creeped in her mind.

"Hmmm..." Arnold paused as he put a hand on his chin. "You know, I was thinking something along the lines of..."

"Lipstick?" Phoebe asked, her eyes rolled up.

"Lipstick?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe blinked a bit, before shaking her head. "Sorry, not lipstick. Sorry, my mind was on something else."

"Oh, OH!" Arnold said... then paused. "No, wait... maybe you're on to something with that..."

"Huh?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I read it somewhere in a library book... some kid wanted to do human photosynthesis and experiment with turning himself into a plant. However, the teacher didn't really think it was a plausible project and assigned the kid a lipstick project." Arnold explained. "The kid went on with the human photosynthesis project anyway and it succeeded, but nobody believed the boy, at least until the President was involved. It was a... an interesting book."

"You want to do our science project on human photosynthesis?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's even plausible..."

"No, no, no, not that project. I was thinking we can do the lipstick project!" Arnold smiled.

"So... we make our own form of lipstick? I don't know, Arnold..." Phoebe started blushing again.

"It'll be brilliant! Yeah, it's no volcano, but a lipstick project can be an interesting group project!" Arnold said.

"But... uh, how will we know if any brand of lipstick we make will work? I mean, who do we test it on?" Phoebe asked, in concern.

Arnold stopped himself as he thought about it... then shrugged. "I'm sure we'll cross that bridge when we get there... anyway, would a lipstick project work?"

Phoebe just sat down and thought about it. She couldn't believe that one simple stray thought of her kissing Arnold and covering him with lipstick could just lead to her science project idea. Giving a small smile, she said, "All right... I suppose we can do a lipstick project. Guess we're doing a claim on that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way out in Rhonda's mansion, Rhonda and Nadine were sitting together, trying to think up ideas for their science project when Rhonda stopped, cold.

"Are you okay, Rhonda?" Nadine asked.

"Nadine... I think I may have just had an idea... but it got claimed..." Rhonda said in a dark voice.

"Really?" Nadine said in surprise... then sighed, putting a hand on the rich girl's shoulder. "I hope it was a good idea... but how do you know it got claimed?"

"You're just going to have to take my word for it." Rhonda sighed.

* * *

And so, for about an hour and a half, Arnold and Phoebe started talking about the possibilities of lipstick and how to make something as complex as the object. Most of it was note taking, but the rest of it was just simple talk between the possibilities of lipstick. Of course, when Arnold looked at the clock, he yelped.

"Sorry, Phoebe, I hate to cut our session short, but I'm going to have to get going." Arnold said.

"I understand." Phoebe nodded. "Shall we pick up same time tomorrow?"

Arnold nodded. "Sure! Sounds good! See you tomorrow, Phoebe."

As Arnold took his backpack and started walking out the door, Phoebe gave a nod as she gave a warm smile. It felt nice, just working with someone who knew what he was doing with his mind... and is pretty cute as well...

Phoebe growled as she banged her head on the desk. "What is going on?"

* * *

With that, the fourth chapter is complete! How did you guys like it? By the way, that book Arnold was talking about is real. It's called "Top Secret" by John Reynolds Gardiner. It's a kid's book, but it's a pretty good read. If you see it in your local library, I suggest giving it a read. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Their Separate Thoughts

All right, let's get THIS story updated! By the way, credit for a couple ideas goes to MarioDS01! Thanks again, friend! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, Phoebe was landing on the side of her bed, groaning. Ever since she had invited Arnold inside, all she could do was think long and hard about him. Sure, she knew that everyone thought about Arnold and his good deeds... even her friend, Helga... but deep in her mind, she knew that getting to close to Arnold meant betraying her best friend... though Phoebe had to think about that as well.

Was Helga really her best friend? Sure, she had to admit that Helga does mean well... but she often overloaded her with a lot of work, and expects to be treated properly, like a queen. That was a few aspects of Helga's personality she didn't particularly care for. But at the same time, she knew that her parents weren't really good people, or at least, didn't treat her very well. Phoebe was always there for her to lend a hand, trying to be nice. Oh, there were a few times Helga appreciated her, and she did credit her for being pretty smart, which the young shy girl didn't deny.

But then again, Helga had always put out a front of hidden anger... and sometimes, Phoebe wonders if it even IS a front. Maybe it was, but from what Helga told her about her crush on Arnold, she kept blowing it multiple times. She shook her head, all thoughts of Helga gone... and yet, a smiling football headed boy was now in focus.

"Darn it, what is WRONG with me?!" Phoebe groaned. "You would think I would learn!"

Phoebe sighed, thinking back on the past times. She thought back to Gerald. She smirked a bit, being glad that she broke it off with the tall haired boy. Sure, she said to him that they would remain friends, but she was pretty firm in her choice. No matter how many times he would flirt or beg her to come back, she knew that there was no way for her and Gerald to reunite. It was then in her mind she started comparing both Arnold and Gerald.

Sure, Phoebe admitted that Arnold may be a bit dense, but he wasn't dumb. He was always polite and helpful to anybody that needed help. In fact, even when on a misunderstood date, he was always pretty loyal to said person. And sometimes, even though he was persistent, he always has a heart of gold. Whereas Gerald often flirts with someone in the corner most of the time, comes up with some bad ideas that would likely backfire, and though he had good intentions, they just pointed in the wrong direction.

Phoebe giggled as she laid her head down to the side... before hearing the phone ring, looking over. She sighed, guessing that it was Helga calling. Phoebe picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Pheebs, it's me! Listen, could you meet me tomorrow morning? I think I've finally narrowed the list down to a few new potential boyfriends that I am SURE you are going to like!" Helga said.

"Oh, hey, Helga..." Phoebe yawned as she paused. She could tell Helga now that she had a crush on Arnold... but knew it was pretty dangerous to tell her. She would have to wait until the time was right. "Tomorrow morning? All right, I guess I can check it out."

"Great! Honestly, you won't regret it! Good night, Pheebs!" Helga smiled as she hung up the phone.

Phoebe hung up and sighed as she looked at the ceiling and sighed, wondering just what the heck she was getting herself into...

* * *

Arnold groaned as he heard the phone ring for at least the twenty-second time that night. He sighed as he picked it up. "Hello, Gerald."

"Hey, man. Just one more question." Gerald said. "Did Phoebe say anything about me at all?"

Arnold shook his head as he said, "Gerald, we talked about this! I thought you told me that you agreed to give Phoebe her personal space!"

"I am, I am!" Gerald said. "It's just, you two are partners in that project and I just need to know if Phoebe-"

Arnold sighed. "Gerald, I'm beginning to think you can't handle a break-up."

"What? Nah, no way, man!" Gerald laughed. "It's just... I'm concerned for her, you know what I mean?"

Arnold looked at the ceiling. "What I'm hearing right now is a sad strange little boy who can't take the fact that he got dumped by someone who thought you loved her."

"I do love her!" Gerald said.

"Do you, Gerald? Do you?" Arnold frowned. "Or are you just trying to pry at grasping straws? I want you to think long and hard about this, and don't call me again for the rest of the night! Good night, Gerald!"

Arnold then hung up the phone and groaned in frustration as he heard a knock on the door. "Knock knock, Shortman!"

The door opened as Arnold's grandfather brought it a piping hot mug of cocoa. "Thought you'd like some hot chocolate before bed..."

"Thanks. I needed something to calm me down." Arnold said as he grabbed the mug and drank from it.

Phil raised an eyebrow as he said, "Let me guess, multiple calls from your friend?"

Arnold nodded. "Sometimes, Gerald can be a little frustrating. I like him, but ever since Phoebe broke up with him, he's been going a little insane."

"Ah... you know, something similar like that happened with me and Jimmy Kafka." Phil smiled as Arnold looked up in interest. "Sure, we were both ladies' men in our time, but I think Jimmy hit it off the most with the girls. Of course, a downside to that was that he couldn't keep a serious girlfriend. Any time he attempted to try, he couldn't handle it and would probably go back to flirting with every girl. The girls he tried to take seriously didn't take it too well and broke it off with them."

"How did Jimmy handle it?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, he felt devastated, but once he got over the depression, he went back on the searching grounds." Phil said. "And I think right now, Gerald is experiencing something similar to what Jimmy's experiencing... the five stages of grief."

"Is there anything I could do to help Gerald, if he's like this?" Arnold asked.

"No, Shortman, I'm afraid this is something Gerald has to experience on his own. Er, confidentially, how did your friend sound when you talked to him?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Like he was begging to know what Phoebe was up to while we were thinking up our science project." Arnold said.

"Ah, then he's currently in the third stage... bargaining." Phil nodded. "It won't be too long before the depression kicks in, because the fourth stage is sadness."

Arnold nodded as he paused. "Yeah... but aside from Gerald, I'm also thinking about Phoebe as well."

"Oh, does Shortman already have a new girlfriend?" Phil laughed.

"Grandpa!" Arnold frowned.

"I'm just kidding, Shortman... but hey, she could be your girlfriend!" Phil shrugged.

"She's just my partner for the science fair... and I will admit that I like her, but..." Arnold paused. "As for like like... well... hmmm... I guess that is up in the air..."

"Judging by the science project of lipstick... I think that's an interesting project." Phil smirked as he crossed his arms. "What are you guys going to do, have that girl partner of yours test it on you? That would be a sight to see!"

"Grandpa, come on!" Arnold blushed furiously as Phil got up.

"Well, I better get going. After you finish your cocoa, bring it downstairs!" Phil said as he started to walk downstairs.

Arnold shook his head as he drank some more cocoa. He knew that his grandfather was kidding. He knew that Arnold was not dating Phoebe... he didn't even like like her...

Arnold paused as he started to think. " _Do I?"_

* * *

And the fifth chapter ends here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Phoebe Gets Advice And Helga Finds Out

This story was also collecting dust... quite literally. As it's been a while since I've done this one. What made me come back to this one? Well, I promised a friend on Deviantart who watched this story that I would try to update this more often, so I'm going to try to get back to the flow of things here. All right, this is the sixth chapter of my Arnold x Phoebe story! Khialat, if you're reading this, this is for you! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was later that night, in the Heyerdahl household that after Phoebe had a lot on her mind, sleep finally overtook her. She sighed happily as she rolled around in her sleep, thinking about something that can be considered as heavenly for her. But at the same time, very, VERY nightmarish to what she was even thinking about right at this very moment...

* * *

 _Phoebe was smiling as she was sitting with Arnold, their lipstick project right next to them as Arnold smiled, "Are you nervous?"_

 _Phoebe glanced towards the boy and nodded as she said, "A little bit, yes. I certainly hope the lipstick project will succeed quite nicely..."_

 _"Do you think we should... test the project first... to see if it works?" Arnold asked._

 _Phoebe paused as she picked up the first tube of lipstick as she said, "Well... I suppose a test run wouldn't hurt. And since lipstick is what makes a girl, I'll be the one to test it..."_

 _Phoebe slowly opened the lid of the first lipstick and applied it directly on her lips, before squeezing her lips a bit, causing them to be a shiny pink. She pulled out a hand mirror and smiled at the shiny pink lips, giggling. "I think they turned out all right? What do you think, Arnold?"_

 _Arnold leaned towards Phoebe as he said, "They look nice... but I don't know if it's enough... how do we know you applied the lipstick correctly?"_

 _"Gosh, you're right." Phoebe paused as she turned to Arnold. "How do I know I did it right... how can I test this?"_

 _"Well, my smart beauty..." Arnold leaned towards the girl with one of his heart felt smiles. "I feel I should be your test subject. Come on, Phoebe, you know you want to do it."_

 _Phoebe found herself immediately blushing, but considering she was close to Arnold's cheek, she puckered her lips as she planted one on his cheek. As she leaned away from his face, a lipstick mark had become apparent on Arnold's cheek. Phoebe, seeing the mark, giggled as Arnold asked, "Is there a mark?"_

 _"I don't think so... but let me try it again, just in case." Phoebe said as she puckered up and kissed Arnold's other cheek. The next thing she knew, she was holding Arnold and kissing him everywhere around his face, leaving lipstick marks on the boy. She giggled as Arnold looked at the beautiful Asian girl before him._

 _"Phoebe... do you like me like me?" Arnold asked, feeling his face._

 _Phoebe giggled as she said, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why don't you give me a return on those kisses I gave you, hm?"_

 _The football headed boy was more than happy to oblige as he swept her off her feet and started carrying her bridal style as Phoebe laughed again. As the two leaned closer for a kiss... Arnold disappeared from her sight as Phoebe yelped. In Arnold's place now stood a very angry Helga, whose skin looked redder in tone and she seemed to have devil horns growing out of her as she roared._

 _"How... DARE... YOU!" Helga growled in anger._

 _"H-Helga, I-I-I..." Phoebe stuttered in worry._

 _"I trusted you, Pheebs! We always share a bond, and to find you cheating on me behind my back... with ARNOLD, THE GUY I LOVE, NO LESS!" Helga growled. "You have overstepped your boundaries, Heyerdahl!"_

 _"But Helga-" Phoebe started._

 _"Shut it! You have just lost my friendship... if we ever HAD one to begin with!" Helga spat in disgust as she threw her down into the ground, straight into a hole. "Good-bye forever, Phoebe..."_

 _Phoebe screamed as she kept falling and falling-_

* * *

And then she woke up as she rose out of bed, sweating up a storm. She breathed in and breathed out as she clutched onto her heart, still thinking about Arnold... she groaned, "I can't take it anymore! I got to tell somebody about this! Not Helga, not Arnold... who can I trust with this?"

* * *

The next morning, Phoebe had left for school quite early, not bothering to pick up Helga on the way to her house ("She can probably get to the bus stop fine..." Phoebe thought to herself as she passed by the Pataki household.) and instead stopping near the bus stop near the house, feeling she wanted to take the bus today. Nearby, she saw Rhonda talking with Nadine about Rhonda's latest fashion. An idea struck her mind as she came over to Rhonda, "Rhonda, may I talk to you in private for a minute?"

Rhonda turned her attention towards the small girl and smiled, "Of course. Excuse me, Nadine."

"Take your time, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled as Rhonda and Phoebe went off to the side, a few feet away from Nadine.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rhonda asked.

"Well... it's not really so much fashion, it's more of a... problem I have." Phoebe said.

Rhonda sighed as she said, "Aren't you the smart girl, Phoebe? You know ALL the answers in our class!"

"This is more of a love problem than anything else." Phoebe blushed in embarrassment as Rhonda rose her eyebrows in interest.

"Well... color me intrigued." Rhonda sat down as she smiled, "You have my attention."

"Well... say I have this friend of mine..." Phoebe said. "And he's been so nice to me since I had a break-up with another friend who I thought loved me."

"Oh yeah, we heard about you and Gerald breaking up." Rhonda sighed. "Sorry to hear about that."

"It's okay, I'm mostly over it now. But here's the thing." Phoebe sighed. "Suppose I ask this friend of mine to do a science project with me for the science fair. He agrees to do so. However, whenever I hang around this friend, I start to feel a little different, like... I know the boy for some time, yet I want to act very differently around him... like I want to hold him and kiss him, tell him that I have a crush on him."

Rhonda giggled as she said, "Wow... sounds like love is in the air. So, why aren't you talking to the boy now?"

"Well, suppose I have this OTHER friend, this time a girl, who happens to have a crush on the boy that I'm crushing on now... and it's been going on for years." Phoebe sighed. "I want to just come up to the boy and admit I have a major crush on him, but at the same time, I don't want to lose this girl's friendship because we've been through so much... but if I do let this girl be happy, I'm still going to have these lingering feelings for said boy."

Rhonda looked in surprise as she paused, "That does seem to be quite the conundrum... how big of a friend would you say you are to this girl?"

"Well... it varies at times. Though I think we get along okay." Phoebe smiled.

Rhonda paused as she looked at the short Asian girl. "Listen, Phoebe, if you want my advice, you need to think about what's best for you. Maybe go with your heart on this one. If you feel something for the boy, you have to tell him sometime. And it doesn't matter what your other friend would think, as long as you tell her the truth... who knows? Maybe it'll be more of a sign that maybe she can help you."

Phoebe paused as she noticed Helga rounding the corner. She gave a sigh as she looked down on her feet. She shook her head as she looked at Rhonda. "You know what, Rhonda? I think I will follow my heart on this. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rhonda smiled as she started to head back to Nadine. Phoebe took a deep breath as she went up to Helga, who had just noticed Rhonda and Phoebe separating.

"Yo, Pheebs! What were you and princess talking about just now?" Helga raised one side of her unibrow up.

"Oh, nothing too major." Phoebe said as she looked up at Helga. She took a deep breath as she sighed, "Helga, there's something I feel I should tell you..."

The bus had just rounded the corner as it stopped in front of the girls. As all four entered and paid their bus fare, they started to find their seats as Phoebe and Helga found themselves near the back of the bus. "What do you want to talk about?"

Phoebe sighed as she said, "Well, a couple of days ago, ever since I broke up with Gerald, as you may have noticed, Arnold and I have decided to become partners for the science fair."

Helga laughed, "Heh, is that all? Nothing surprising."

"Actually, you might be surprised by this. So, please, I don't want you to freak out or anything when I tell you this. That list of single boys you have in your pocket... well, I'm not sure I'll need it. You see, Helga, I... well, you see..."

Helga frowned as she said, "I'm not going to like what I hear, will I?"

Phoebe groaned as she whispered in her ear, "Please don't scream, but... I like Arnold. And I don't mean 'like Arnold' as in friendship, I mean I have a crush on Arnold Shortman!"

Phoebe leaned away from Helga and immediately put up a defensive stance, shaking nervously as the information has processed Helga's brain as her eyes widened in shock.

 _"I can't believe what I'm hearing!"_ Helga said in shock. _"I should have known this would happen, Phoebe having a crush on my Arnold! The nerve of this girl... and yet... maybe it's right."_

Helga thought about this as Phoebe opened her eyes in confusion. Helga paused in thought, _"I hate other girls getting in the way of Arnold... but Phoebe's my friend and I should support her decision to be with Arnold, I mean, he's single, he might be compatible with Phoebe... let me see... pride or friendship? Pride or friendship?"_

"Helga?" Phoebe asked as Helga looked towards her face as she looked nervous.

Helga swallowed a bit as she smiled towards Phoebe and turned towards her. "Phoebe... we're friends, right? I'm sure we can trust each other, don't we?"

"Of course." Phoebe nodded.

"Well..." Helga paused as she twiddled her fingers... and paused as she looked at the single boys list. "I won't be mad if you decide to go out with Arnold."

"You won't, really?" Phoebe said in surprise.

"Pheebs, you know me. I may love Arnold, but you're my best friend first and foremost. And I want to make you happy. And if being with Arnold makes you happy... well... who am I to stop you?" Helga said, taking a deep breath.

"You're really willing to swallow your pride for me?" Phoebe smiled.

"Why not? This could be a new experience for the both of us. Try it out for a while. Try to find love with Arnold. Who knows? Maybe you two are compatible with each other." Helga smiled.

"What about you? I know you have your crush on him..." Phoebe said nervously.

Helga sighed, "It won't be easy, but... I'll see if I can find another guy to crush on. Heck, maybe I'll go out with Brainy if I had to. The kid may be a little creepy, but he's not too bad outside his appearances."

Phoebe couldn't believe her ears. The toughest kid in her school, who was also her best friend, and someone she knew who had a crush on Arnold for years, was actually willing to try and give Phoebe a chance to be with Arnold? It was almost too good to be true!

"Wow... Helga, thank you." Phoebe smiled as she hugged a shocked Helga.

"Yeah, yeah, get off me." Helga rolled her eyes as Phoebe let go... as she gave a smirk towards the little Asian girl. "You little nerd."

Phoebe turned her head away from Helga as she gave a smile. Her fear of Helga lifted, she felt she was ready to hang out with Arnold... and maybe even go out with him. Who knows at this rate?

Phoebe sighed as she thought about the football headed boy's smile as she smiled happily, feeling her heart fluttering in the air. Helga looked towards the girl as she sighed, thinking to herself, _"I'm probably kicking myself for this, but... whatever makes my friend happy..."_

* * *

And with that, chapter six is at its' end! How did you guys like it? There will be more of this story to come, so keep an eye out! If you guys have any suggestions for this story, let me know through PMS (Private Messages), please! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
